


Death Of My Enemy

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Canonical Character Death, Crushes, Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, Hurt Steve Harrington, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Steve’s not usually one to go leaping off cliffs. But he’s not exactly thinking straight right now. 3.08
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 42





	Death Of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually watched much of Stranger Things, but I know enough of the story. I watched the final half of "The Battle of Starcourt" and was disappointed that only three characters reacted to Billy's death. So I added Steve.
> 
> Enjoy!

Before everything went to hell (well, more than it already was), the only thing on Steve’s mind was supplies. They only had one box of fireworks left, not counting what the other groups had. The Mind Flayer showed no signs of slowing down, and unless the portal was closed, it wouldn’t.

Eleven was down on the first floor, crawling away from the chaos. Billy was twitching, each firework causing another one. It was oddly cathartic that Steve finally got a chance to hurt him.

There was movement down below. Billy spun around and grabbed Eleven by her ankle, dragging her back. Steve saw it happen, but he couldn’t help her now. Not until he and Robin ran out of fireworks.

Eleven was saying something to him. Billy was close to her, listening and nodding. His shoulders were shaking. Steve chucked his last firework and waited for the impact. But while the Mind Flayer stumbled, Billy didn’t move.

There was suddenly a loud roar. The Mind Flayer turned, looking at its former slave. Billy had let go of Eleven and was on his feet, staring the creature in the eye.

A tentacle shot out and Billy caught it, straining under the weight. Eleven crawled backward; Mike and Max entered through a door behind her, the latter wide-eyed. Steve twitched, unsure what would happen next.

More tentacles shot out of the Mind Flayer, latching onto Billy and forcing him onto his knees. He was screaming in anger, black ooze dripping from his mouth. Across the room, Max was shaking.

The Mind Flayer reared back and let out another roar. Its tentacle shot out and pierced Billy’s chest, sending him to the ground.

“BILLY!” Max screamed. His name got lost in Steve’s ears, his blood pressure spiking. Something in him had broken.

He saw the Mind Flayer start to tip over; the gate had been closed. Which meant Billy was dying and he needed to get over there.

Before Steve knew what he was doing, he placed his hands on the railing and vaulted over it. His right ankle snapped upon landing, not that it mattered at the moment.

Max was kneeling next to her brother, holding his shoulders. He was alive, but just barely. They were both in tears.

“Please don’t go,” she whispered. Billy shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Max.” They heard running footsteps. Max saw a flash of blue and stood up. She helped Eleven up as Steve rushed over and kneeled.

“Billy!”

“Hello to you too, Harrington.” Steve shook his head, brain going a million miles an hour.

“You’re gonna be okay, man. The police will be here any minute.”

“Oh, shut up.” Billy shifted slightly and winced. “Honestly, Steve, do you ever not talk?”

“When people around me are dying, yeah.”

“I’m a fucking asshole, man. No need to cry.” Another shake of the head.

“You’re an idiot.” They both actually laughed at that. Steve tentatively reached out and squeezed Billy’s hand, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“Wow, your timing’s shit.”

“I know.” Steve bit his lip, trying to think. “And I shouldn’t feel any of it, but I do.”

“Guess we’re soulmates or something.”

“We both had shit childhoods.” Steve tightened his grip, looking Billy in the eye. His breathing was getting more irregular, his pupils glassy. “So, who’s gonna say it?”

“I’m the one who brought it up.” Billy tried to sit up, then hissed in pain. Laying back down, he squeezed Steve’s hand and reached up to touch his cheek.

The whole thing was super illogical; the nicest thing Billy had done was save Eleven. Yet Steve had fallen for him anyway, a kindred spirit. A fellow guy who didn’t know what his sexuality was or how to properly express himself.

Billy’s grip loosened. He shook his head the tiniest amount, fear in his eyes. Steve leaned forward until he was almost on top of him, still holding his hand.

He heard Billy’s breathing slow. And when he finally stopped exhaling, Steve let himself drop until his head was on the man’s chest.

An hour later, Steve was sitting in the back of an ambulance with a blanket. He stared out at the chaos, trying to process everything.

There were so many people. Military agents, firefighters, medical personnel...it was crazy.

His hands were still stained from Billy’s skin and shirt. Steve found himself rubbing the palm of his hand with his thumb. It made him feel safe.

He wondered what would happen next. What would happen now that the Mind Flayer was gone, along with Billy Hargrove.


End file.
